Fantastic Four (Valeyard6282)
With the X-Men and the Fantastic Four coming home, here is my idea for a MCU Fantastic Four film. © Valeyard6282 2018 ---- Synopsis Reed Richards was back-stabbed by SHIELD. Ben Grimm was taken out of the sky by Iron Man. Johnny Storm was nearly killed in a deadly car crash caused by Ivan Vanko. Susan Storm was nearly killed during The Incident. The four think they know who they are, but that all changes when they are sucked through a wormhole, coming out in a different time. Plot Project Pegasus We see a shot of the exterior of the Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility- the SHIELD HQ for Project Pegasus- a project devoted to researching and weaponizing The Tesseract. Corner text identifies the years as 2010 in the Mojave Desert. It is daytime and the field of massive satellites stands as a backdrop to the large SHIELD facility. We see different scenes of Reed Richards working in the base as a high-ranking SHIELD agent on the project. He also works with fellow agent, and wife, Susan Storm. We see Reed and Sue approaching the complex together. Sue has shoulder-length blonde hair and Reed has short brown hair and is clean-shaven. There is no grey in Reed's hair. Reed is talking to Sue. "I don't know who I can trust anymore," Reed Says. "What do you mean?" Sue asks. Reed sighs. "I don't trust what SHIELD plans to do with The Tesseract," He responds. Sue stops and so does Reed. "Honey, trust our government and the division of it you work for. When has SHIELD ever gone against code or the country?" Reed chuckles. "Sue! Come on! The Nazis only wanted that thing so they could Ark of the Covenant-it and turn it into a super-weapon! Why should we think we're going to make the same mistakes Hydra did?" Sue sighs and grabs Reed's shoulders. "You've been preparing to deal with this thing for months. You're going to do great." Reed sighs. "Yeah." Reed and Sue enter the JDEMF Complex and Sue leaves to a different wing while Reed walks through a hallway- we see from the side- and towards a wing of offices. He knocks on a door and it opens up. Inside is Nick Fury. Nick holds out his hand. "Doctor Richards." Reed shakes his hand. "Director Fury, it's an honor." Nick nods. "May I say the same. Come in." Nick walks over to his desk and sits in a large, leather swivel chair. Reed takes a seat in front of the desk. Nick sets his hands on the table. "Doctor Richards, you are hear to examine The Tesseract's capabilities with Doctor Erik Selvig. You are to leave all reports in your office where they will be retrieved for examination, are we clear Doctor?" "Yes sir," Reed responds. The scene cuts to a large piece of machinery in a large room. Erik Selvig stands before it with safety glasses on. Reed walks up behind him, glasses on as well. Reed is holding a large, rectangular canister. He sets it before the machine and twists the lever, lifting out the glowing blue Tesseract on a grabber hand. He places it into an indentation in the machine. Coils around it start glowing blue and sparking. Selvig pulls down a large lever, which sparks on being pulled down. The Tesseract lowers down into the belly of the machine and a sheet of clear ballistic glass slides over the opening, the light seeping through. "Let's see what this baby can do," Selvig says with a smile. The glow from The Tesseract slowly increases and the pipes spark more and glow more. A blood-curdling screech echos out of the machine as blue wisps are released, flying all around Selvig and Reed like ghosts. Bright blue bolts spring from the machine and blast against the walls, leaving burns behind. Selvig is grinning. "It's beautiful!" The Tesseract's glow continues to increase to blinding levels and we see the ballistic glass spiderweb with cracks. "Erik," Reed warns. "Shut it down." Selvig turns towards him, looking mad. "No! You can't stop the progress!" The glass cracks some more. "Selvig now!" The glass shatters and an explosion of blue light erupts from the belly of the machine, knocking Reed and Selvig against the wall. Particles of different melted materials fly through the air. Reed looks up and takes off his glasses. The machine is a husk of its former self, and lying in its corpse, is The Tesseract, glowing a normal blue. Bits of the machinery litter the ground and parts of the wall have burnt off and warped, revealing circuiting underneath. Sizzling rings through the air and Selvig pulls himself off the ground, removing his glasses. Cast *Reed Richards- John Krasinski *Susan Storm- Eliza Coupe *Johnny Storm- Scott Eastwood *Ben Grimm- Norman Reedus *Supergiant- Lena Headey *Melody Schneider- Emily Blunt *Erik Selvig- Stellan Skarsgard *Nick Fury- Samuel L. Jackson *Victor von Doom- Nikolaj Coster-Waldau *Martin Hans- Paul Giamatti *Toby Jones- Arnim Zola *Ivan Vanko- Mickey Rourke *Sigurd- Jim Caviezel Trivia * Comics Explained- a YouTube Channel- deserves some credit for the past MCU tie ins the Fantastic Four had. * Originally, this was going to be a 60's period piece, but I decided another alien wormhole prior to The Incident would be too large of an event to be ignored. However, I may make an alternate version or change this in the future. This could also be impacted by Captain Marvel and how that movie covers up the Skrull invasions, meaning I may use the same method. For now, however; it is going to be set in 2010 and 2020. * The timeline used for dates is from itsnotevenreal69 on Reddit. Link is here: https://www.reddit.com/r/marvelstudios/comments/86djb3/i_fixed_the_mcu_timeline/ * The linked timeline was pretty much perfect prior to Infinity War. Infinity War had Tony say that The Incident was six years prior which retcons Homecoming's eight years later card as an error. However; Infinity War is confirmed to be two years after Civil War and Homecoming is only months later than the former. Ross' lines in Civil War confirm it to be four years after Winter Soldier which has to be in 2013 because of the age of Steve Rogers, placing Civil War in 2017 and Infinity War in 2019. This would place Avengers in 2013 which would explain the Avenger's absence in Iron Man 3, Winter Soldier, and The Dark World. However, Vision's lines in Civil War places Iron Man in 2008 and Avengers has to be two years after Iron Man, in 2010. So basically, the timeline has contradicted itself with one movie stating the Avengers to be in 2010 and one to place it in 2013. If that one line was removed from Infinity War or changed so Tony said nine years instead of six, the entire timeline would be perfect, but until I- or someone else- comes up with a solution, I am just using the linked timeline because I don't know what else to do. * Supergiant is the main villain. I included her because I felt she was an interesting character with potential in the MCU and since she was left out of Infinity War, I thought she deserved a place here instead. * Unlike most Fantastic Four movies, Doctor Doom is not the main villain. He won't be until the second or maybe even third entry in the series or a future Avengers movie. * If the movie was a period pieces, Martin Hans would be Martin Coulson and be Phil Coulson's father. Martin will become Mole Man later on. * MODOK was considered as a villain early on but was saved for another project under wraps currently. * In Norse Mythology, Thiassi is an individual giant who stole sacred apples from the gods. In the MCU the Thiassi is the name of the Storm Giants- a race of mythological beings from outside Yggdrasil. In reality they are the Nicanthans- the inhabitants of the Negative Zone- who invaded Norway in ancient times through a tear in space-time created by The Cosmic Cube- which was mistaken for The Tesseract- which was weaponized by viking warrior Sigurd. Category:Movies Category:MCU (Valeyard6282) Movies Category:MCU Movies Category:Valeyard6282 Category:Films